


Dessert

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Allora detective O’Hara, direi che di dessert ne abbiamo avuti decisamente abbastanza. Quand’è che ci occupiamo del resto della cena?”
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer





	Dessert

**_~ Dessert ~_ **

****

****

“Oh andiamo Jules... lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi che tu _muori_ dalla voglia di uscire con me!” disse Shawn al detective O’Hara. La donna dal canto suo, continuò imperterrita a concentrarsi sulle sue scartoffie.

Aveva imparato con tempo ad ignorare Spencer ogni qualvolta lui decidesse improvvisamente di provarci con lei.

Cosa che ultimamente in effetti, accadeva anche abbastanza spesso.

Juliet sapeva di essersi rovinata con le sue stesse mani, nel momento esatto in cui aveva mostrato a Shawn la via più giusta da seguire.

Prenderla per la gola.

Ogni giorno l’uomo faceva la sua comparsa al distretto con qualcosa per lei... che fosse un muffin, una ciambella, una fetta di torta... Juliet non aveva il coraggio di rifiutare, i dolci erano il suo unico vizio.

“Spencer, ma tu non hai una sottospecie di attività da curare? Non devi andare in giro a predire il futuro di nessuno?” gli chiese, con il tono più acido che riuscì a fare. Lui le sorrise, maliziosamente.

“Jules, Jules, quante volte ti devo spiegare che quello che faccio io non è predire il futuro? È molto di più, io sento _l’aura_ delle persone” le spiegò, con la sua solita espressione che Juliet trovava incredibilmente buffa. Scoppiò a ridere, meritandosi un’occhiataccia di finto rimprovero da parte del sensitivo. Prese il muffin ai mirtilli dalle sue mani, senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo, e cominciò a scartarlo, mangiandolo con gli occhi.

“Sai, nella mia immaginazione tu mi guardi sempre così” la prese in giro Shawn.

“Nella mia immaginazione invece questo muffin è gigante e interamente ricoperto di panna montata” rispose seccamente lei, assaggiando un pezzo del dolce.

“Ora sì che potrei dirti parecchie cose sulla mia immaginazione... ma ho come la sensazione che non apprezzeresti” la prese in giro, facendole sfuggire un sorriso. La vide chiudere gli occhi, e assumere un’espressione quasi estatica.

“Oddio.” mormorò.

Shawn sospirò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“Allora detective O’Hara, direi che di dessert ne abbiamo avuti decisamente abbastanza. Quand’è che ci occupiamo del resto della cena?” le chiese. Lei gli sorrise, distogliendo momentaneamente l’attenzione dal muffin.

“Oh andiamo Shawn, sei monotematico!” lo rimproverò, poi il suo sguardo divenne malizioso “Ma devo ammettere che hai superato te stesso. Portarmi un dolce al giorno... tu sì che sai come conquistare una donna” fece finta di riflettere “Stasera.” comunicò poi. Shawn riuscì a malapena a contenere l’eccitazione.

“Perfetto Jules. Ci vediamo a casa mia alle otto” le disse velocemente, per poi scappare via temendo che la donna ci potesse ripensare.

“E da quando in qua tu hai una casa in cui ospitare qualcuno per cena?” gli urlò, e il sensitivo si voltò brevemente, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Tranquilla. Ovviamente con ‘casa mia’ parlavo di quella di Gus” gridò, prima di uscire dal dipartimento con aria vittoriosa.

****

“Devo ammetterlo Spencer” disse Juliet, posando la forchetta sul piatto “Gus non è sicuramente portato per tante cose, ma in cucina ci sa fare” Shawn scosse le spalle.

“Sì, diciamo che gli concedo i suoi minuti di gloria ogni tanto” dichiarò con nonchalance, facendole scuotere ripetutamente la testa.

“Non tergiversare. Lo sai che sono qui solo per il dessert” precisò, con aria maliziosa. Shawn, sorridendo quasi malignamente, si diresse verso la credenza, tirando fuori della panna spray. La posò con fare formale sul tavolo.

“Allora O’Hara... dato che abbiamo constatato che la nostra immaginazione verte su questa piccola delizia” la scoperchiò, spruzzandone un po’ sul dito che la donna gli porgeva “Ho pensato che potesse bastare come dessert” Juliet si mise il dito in bocca con fare sensuale, riuscendo quasi a far trasalire Shawn.

“Oh sì, sono certa che ce la faremo bastare” rispose, assorta, prendendo un altro po’ di panna e passandola sul labbro superiore dell’uomo, per poi leccarla avidamente.

“Mi piace questo gioco Jules” mormorò Shawn, attirando a sé la donna. Lei reclinò la testa e sorrise.

“Sì” prese la panna “Anche a me” si allontanò di scatto, lasciando Spencer interdetto.

“Così sei crudele, Juliet!” le disse lui, con tono quasi implorante.

“Quello della panna è un trucco vecchio Spencer. Sono certa che con le tue ‘doti’ puoi fare decisamente meglio” lo prese in giro, dirigendosi verso la porta. Una volta sulla soglia, si girò verso di lui. “La prossima volta prova con il miele o con la cioccolata. Sono certa che la tua immaginazione può lavorare benissimo anche con quelli” sussurrò. “Ci vediamo Spencer” gli disse, facendogli un cenno di saluto con la mano.

L’uomo restò a lungo sulla soglia della porta, sorridendo mentre osservava Juliet allontanarsi. Quando scomparve dalla sua vista, gettò un’occhiata versò la panna.

Quando voleva, Juliet sapeva essere decisamente cattiva.

Ma fece come gli aveva chiesto. Lasciò la sua immaginazione correre, a briglie sciolte.

E gli piacque decisamente quello che vide. Anche se forse aveva pensato _decisamente_ un po’ troppo a lei.

E la cioccolata... era un’idea geniale.


End file.
